Soulmates
by Creassya1
Summary: Monica leaves the gang 5 years ago. What happened to her and how will they reacted when they see her again?
1. Long Time No See

LONG TIME NO SEE  
  
BY CREASSYA  
  
  
This is my Soul Mate series. Monica moved away five years ago and hasn't seen the gang since. She moved to Arizona with her boyfriend Tommy. They had been seriously dating for three years before they moved. Since she's moved, the gang has only heard from her once a year. She called them on Christmas, but the rest of the year she wasn't heard from.  
  
As I stepped off the escalator, I looked at my watch. I had been at the mall for an hour. My girlfriend Stacie was in Victoria's Secrets. She was in the store for over twenty minutes, so I decided to walk around for a while. As I walked pass Sam Goody, I noticed a female that caught my attention. I marveled at how much she looked like Monica. I tried to fight the urge to go in to the store, but it was useless. I casually walked into the store, not taking my eyes off the woman who resembled Monica. I couldn't see her face because she was at the counter, but from behind, she looked exactly like Monica. I felt ridiculous for actually thinking that Monica had come back to New York without the gang knowing anything about it. I pretended as if I were looking for a particular CD, all the while, keeping an eye on the Monica look-a-like. When she paid for her CD's, she walked away from the counter and I finally saw her face. It was indeed Monica Geller. I put back the CD I was looking at and started walking in her direction. I was completely embarrassed at what happened next. I don't know what happened, but somehow I tripped and fell. I laid there on my stomach, looking up at everyone who had witnessed my fall. Monica stopped and looked at me. She was just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. She came over to me just as I had picked myself up off the floor.  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Monica, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just really embarrassed."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I moved back here."  
  
"You what? Why didn't any of us no about it?"  
  
"I have to go, but I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Monica, what's going on?"  
  
"I'll explain everything later. I'll come by the coffeehouse tonight."  
  
"I get the feeling I'm not gonna see you for another five years."  
  
"I'm here to stay."  
  
"And where are you staying?"  
  
"I'll explain later. It's good to see you again," she said.  
  
"You too," I said, giving her a hug.  
  
We embraced for a few seconds before we broke the hug. We stood there looking at each other, not knowing what to say next. Words failed me. I still couldn't believe that she was standing right in front of me after all these years.  
  
"Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I watched her walk off, feeling as though I wouldn't see her again. After all these years, there was still some tension between us. To keep from thinking about what happened before she left, I quickly walked out of the store to go find Stacie. I didn't want to be at the mall a minute longer. I wanted to be at home, alone. I went back to Victoria's Secrets, but Stacie wasn't there. Great, I said to myself. Now I'll be here even longer looking for her. I walked around the mall for twenty minutes before I spotted her. By then I was irritated, but didn't show it. I put my arm around her and told her that I was ready to leave because I was tired. She didn't give me a hard time this time, which I was glad about.  
  
I found myself looking around for Chandler. I couldn't help myself. Steven, my boyfriend of a year and two months, wondered why I was so quiet. I didn't bring myself to tell him that I ran into Chandler. I told him about the gang, but didn't mention what happened with me and Chandler years ago. Even though I no longer wanted to stay in Arizona, I didn't want to come back to New York. I miss the gang, but seeing Chandler just reminds me of why I left in the first place. There is still so much tension between the two of us. Steven noticed me looking around as if I was looking for someone in particular, but I lied and told him that I ran into someone I used to work with and I was wondering if she was still here. I know, it was pretty lame, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Although I wasn't thrilled to return to New York, part of me was eager to see the gang, but the other part of me wasn't. I knew that eventually I would have a lot of explaining to do, and I wasn't prepared to do that just yet. More than anybody else, I owed Chandler an explanation.  
  
I walked into the apartment I share with Joey, hoping that he was out on a date or something, so that I could have the place to myself. Seeing Monica aroused the feelings that I felt the day that she told me she was moving away with Tommy. It was like she was running away instead of moving on. I walked into my room and closed the door. I laid on my bed trying not to let the images of Monica leaving five years ago creep into my mind. It worked, but instead, I though of what happened months before she left.....  
  
I walked into Monica and Rachel's apartment and noticed Monica sitting on the couch. She turned her head as I walked toward the couch. She had a sad look on her face. She smiled when I sat down next to her and inquired as to why she looked so miserable.   
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
"Still thinking about Tommy?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Not really," I said, smiling.  
  
"I've been with him for three years. I know we've been broken up for a month now and I should just get over it, but....  
  
"It's gonna take time," I assured her.  
  
"I know. You wanna know the weird thing about all this is?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"I don't think our breakup is what I'm sad about."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I think it just the fact that I don't have anybody."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. You have us."  
  
"You're right," she agreed.  
  
"I know I'm right."  
  
Monica leaned her head against my chest and I stroked her hair. I've done this many times before, but this time something was different. She put her left arm around my waist and all of a sudden, my heart began to race and I was turned on. I tried to fight the urge to kiss her, but I couldn't.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Yeah, she said, looking up at me.  
  
I continued to caress her hair and our eyes remained locked on one another before I touched her face with my right hand, and kissed her. When she slipped her tongue in my mouth, I slowly pulled her on top of me. The kiss was amazing. I sunk a little lower into the couch, enjoying the feel of her touch, the softness of her lips, and her body sitting on top of mine. I held her tightly as we kissed. Her legs were spread apart, and her knees were bent. Neither one of us thought about the gang walking in and catching us. The thought never entered our minds. For twenty minutes we were on the couch making out. She broke the kiss and looked at me. She didn't say a word. I wondered what was on her mind. Did she regret kissing me? Is she gonna slap me? She got up off my lap and reached for my hand. She pulled me off the couch and we walked into her bedroom. I walked over to the bed while she closed the door and locked it. We stared at each other feeling anxious, yet nervous. She slowly walked over to where I was standing, and began taking off my shirt. Once my shirt was taken off, I slowly took off hers, all the while not taking our eyes off one another. Monica was incredibly beautiful and I looked forward to making love to her, and it was clear that she was eager to make love to me.  
  
Once our clothes were taken off, and the fore play was over, I laid on top of her and stared into her eyes. She was touching my face, reading for the love making to start. I began kissing her while she ran her hands gently up and down my back.  
  
"Oh my God," I said, closing my eyes as I entered her.  
  
She held on to me tightly. She began sucking on my neck as I moved inside her. She felt incredible. She spread her legs further apart and was moving along with me. She whispered my name a few times, which aroused me even more. I never thought I'd be here making love to Monica, although I've imagined it a time or two. I wasn't able to say anything to her while in the midst of making love, because it felt too good. I was afraid that I would say something and moan really loudly and embarrass myself. Plus, I was concentrating on making the sex last. I found myself getting overly excited and I didn't want to climax so soon.   
  
The lovemaking was indeed the most pleasurable experience of my life. I remember that day as if it were yesterday. I told her how incredible she felt, more than once. I remember the smile that spread across her face at the compliment. There was no need for her to tell me how enjoyable it was for her. She told me how good I felt throughout the lovemaking. I lay here on my bed thinking of how soft she felt while I held her in my arms that night. We talked for a while before we got out of bed. Neither one of us wanted to leave the room. That night was the start of a short love affair. I've always felt some sort of attraction to Monica, but wasn't sure of her attraction to me until that night. We crossed the line of friendship and things weren't the same afterwards.  
  
I sit here nervous. I knew there would be a time where I would have to face the gang again, but I never imagined it to be this difficult. I finally stopped pacing the living room and sat down on the couch. I wondered if Chandler had mention to them that he saw me. I sat there feeling like a complete loser. I still couldn't fathom that I had deserted my friends. I felt like the worst person in the world. I thought I was ready to face them until I ran into Chandler at the mall. Now all I want to do is run away. I got up off the couch, and decided to finish unpacking my things. In one of the boxes where I kept my personal things, I came across that card again. The card Chandler had snuck into my bag before I left. We had been seeing each other for a month, even when Tommy and I had gotten back to together. No one knew about it. I was starting to feel incredibly guilty about it. The both of us knew that we were wrong. He was in a relationship, and so was I. Our conscious got the better of us and we decided to end it. A part of me didn't want to, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I still remember that dreadful day.  
  
"Chandler, this isn't right."  
  
"I know. I feel so bad."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"So, are we breaking up?" he asked sadly.  
  
"I guess," I answered with my head down.  
  
I tried to avoid his sad eyes to kee[ from crying. He sat in front of me for a while. He didn't want to move and I didn't want him to. I knew from that day on that once he left my apartment, things would never be the same between us.  
  
"So, where does this leave us?"  
  
"I guess we go back to being friends," I said, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure if I can handle that, but I can try."  
  
"Well, it shouldn't be too hard. I'm moving to Arizona with Tommy."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"Chandler, don't do this."  
  
"I have to go."   
  
He slowly got up and walked out the door. I sat there with tears in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but I did. That day, I wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back out. For months after that, we only said hi, and bye to each other. I couldn't take the tension between us much longer and was eager to move. With our apartments so close to one another, it was impossible to avoid each other. I wanted so much to be with him, but I was really confused. I loved Tommy, but my feelings for Chandler were so strong. Things happened so fast.  
  
I remembered sitting on the airplane looking out the window feeling utterly alone. Tommy got up to use the bathroom. I don't know what made me look in my bag, but I reached between my feet where my bag was, unzipped it and began looking for something. I still can't remember what, and that's when I found it. It was an envelop with a card inside. It was from Chandler. I quickly opened up the envelop and read the card. It was filled with flowers and hearts. It was bigger than the standard card. There was also a boy holding an arrow. On the inside of the card there was a sweet poem that read:  
  
This little card you're reading  
Holds the special love we share,  
It's part of me,  
That goes with you,  
Always, everywhere,  
  
  
Love,  
Chandler  
  
I smiled, not permitting any tears to fall. I quickly put the card away before Tommy came back to his seat. I felt a little better knowing that he wasn't angry with me, but I still felt incredibly guilty. Now, when I look at the card, I'm filled with so many emotions, one of which is how much I love Chandler. There were many nights I wanted to pick up the phone and talk to him, but I was ashamed. I regretted moving in with Tommy immediately after we arrived in Arizona. We tried to make things work, but I simply didn't love him anymore, and I'm sure he felt the same way. I came home one day ready to tell him that it just wasn't working anymore, but when I walked into the apartment, a woman he had been seeing, came out of our bedroom wrapped in his bathrobe. I was more angry than hurt. For the most part, I felt stupid for even considering to move in with him, and second, I hurt a great guy in the process.  
  
Now I'm dating Steven, who's a great guy, but he's no Chandler. I put the card back in the box and headed out the door. I've been procrastinating long enough. It was time I face the gang.  
  
I didn't tell the gang why I wanted them to meet me at the coffeehouse because I still wasn't convinced that Monica would actually show up. I told them that there was something important that I wanted to talk to them about. When I arrived at the coffeehouse, I sat at the small table near the couch. As soon as I took my seat, I looked at the door, and the gang sat there eagerly awaiting the news. I noticed them staring.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the one who told us to come here because you had something to tell us," Ross reminded him.  
  
"Oh, right. Just let me get a couple of expressos first."  
  
I was killing time, hoping that Monica would soon walk through the door. While I was at the counter, the gang huddled to discuss what I probably wanted to tell them.  
  
"So, what do you think it is?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know. You think he's ready to finally come out of the closet?" Joey asked.  
  
"Joey!" Rachel said.  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
Monica stood at the window, looking at her friends. She smiled. There were nervous knots in the pit of her stomach, but she approached the door and stood there for a few seconds before entering the coffeehouse.  
  
I returned to the small table with my expressos in hand and sat down. The gang retreated from their huddle. They sat quietly, waiting for me to tell them what was on his mind. Just as I was about to take a gulp of my expresso, I saw Monica standing at the door. My eyes grew wide as if this was the first time I'd seen her in five years. The gang noticed this and they all turned around in unison, all wearing the same expression that I had when I saw her at the mall earlier that day. She walked over to them nervously. She had a lot of explaining to do......  
  
  
  
LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE.......NEVER TOO BUSY 


	2. Nevr Too Busy

NEVER TOO BUSY  
  
BY CREASSYA  
  
  
this takes place after long time no see. While at the mall, chandler saw monica in sam goody buying cds. he was SURPRISED to see her being that she never mentioned to the gang that she was back in town. When asked why she didn't let them know anything, she told him that she would explains things at the coffeehouse. Chandler arranged for the gang to meet him there, but didn't say why. He didn't tell them about him seeing monica earlier that day because he wasn't sure if she would show up. When she did, the gang was in shock.  
  
"Monica, what are you doing here?" Ross asked.  
  
"Chandler didn't tell you?"  
  
"No," Ross said with his face frowned up.  
  
The all looked at me and then back at Monica. Seconds later, they were all hugging her. I noticed how shocked she was that I didn't tell them about running into her at the mall. Minutes later, they all took their seats.  
  
"So, what's going on?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, I moved back here."  
  
"How long have you been back here Mon?" Ross asked.  
  
"A couple weeks."  
  
"What!" Joey said.  
  
"Mon, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"We have the time," Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, moving in with Tommy was a huge mistake. I regretted it as soon as we got to Arizona I thought it was because I was homesick, but I realized that I didn't love him anymore. I felt that we had grown apart. When I had finally made up my mind to tell him how I felt, I walked in the house, and I caught him with another woman."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel said.  
  
"Actually, I caught her coming out of our bedroom wearing his bathrobe."  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said.  
  
"I moved out, but I was too ashamed and embarrassed to come back to New York, and I felt really stupid about the whole thing."  
  
"You could have told us Mon," Rachel reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, we're your bestfriends," Joey added.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I shut you guys out of my life."  
  
"We're just glad to have you back," I said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Chandler."  
  
Ten minutes later, while the gang was catching up on what's been going on in my life, a woman came over to the table where Chandler was sitting. She touched his face, and I instantly became jealous.  
  
"Mon, this is Stacie," Chandler said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. I've heard so much about you from these guys."  
  
No one's mentioned you, I wanted to say. I put on a fake smile and tried not to grit my teeth or show that I was jealous. She sat on his lap and I became really uncomfortable. I immediately wanted to get up and leave. I sat there trying to think of excuses to leave, but I couldn't think of any.  
  
"So Chandler, are you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"We're going out to dinner."  
  
"We didn't discuss that."  
  
I, along with the rest of the gang, looked at the two of them sensing an argument was about to erupt. Chandler looked a little upset with Stacie.  
  
"Well, we're discussing it now."  
  
"Guys, I'll talk to you later," he said getting up from his seat.  
  
I watched him as he and his girlfriend left the coffeehouse. As I turned my attention back to the gang, I see Rachel shaking her head.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"They're always arguing."  
  
"Yeah, she decides that she wants to do something and she expects for him to stop what he's doing to cater to her and whatever she wants to do," Phoebe added.  
  
"She doesn't even ask him what he wants to do," Ross said.  
  
"How long have they been going out?"  
  
"Four months," Joey said.  
  
"So, he just let's her call all the shots?" I asked.  
  
"No. That's why they're always arguing," Joey said.  
  
"They usually just argue right in front of us," Ross said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess Chandler didn't want you to see that on your first day back with us," Phoebe said.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The next day, I walked into Chandler and Joey's apartment. Chandler walked out of his room upon hearing me at the door. When he saw me, he smiled.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"I'm glad to see you," he said.  
  
"Same here. I came over to see if you're all right."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't even get to see you that long because of Stacie."  
  
I walked over and took a seat next to him on the couch.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I didn't want you see us argue, so we came back here to yell at each other."  
  
"So, you guys do this all the time?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Listen to me. I haven't talked to you alone like this in years and I'm going on about my problems with my girlfriend."  
  
"It's no problem. I'm back here for good now, and I'm always here. Whenever you need to talk or vent your anger, I'll be a phone call away."  
  
"You've been a phone call away."  
  
"I know, but this time I'm available."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"I really missed you Chandler."  
  
"I miss you too. Why didn't you ever call me?"  
  
"I wanted to, but I was embarrassed."  
  
"Monica, it's me."  
  
"I know. There's really no excuse for not keeping in touch."  
  
"I know," he agreed.  
  
"I know that I distanced myself from you and everybody else, but I'm here now."  
  
"I'm glad you are."  
  
"Especially for you," I said sincerely.  
  
I took his hand in mine and we gazed into each other's eyes. It was a look that I haven't seen from him in years. I wanted to kiss him so badly and knew by the look in his eyes, that he felt the same way.  
  
"Really? That means a lot."  
  
"I mean it."  
  
Chandler squeezed my hand while moving closer to me. I felt completely weak. He rose a hand to my face and I made no attempt to stop him. As he gazed into my eyes, I knew what was coming next. It was something I had been dreaming about for years. He gently touched my lips with his fingertips and I instantly became aroused. My eyes were locked on his. He removed his fingers from my lips and moved his hand to my cheek. We didn't take our eyes off each other until he leaned in for a kiss and we both closed our eyes. For the first time in five years, I felt Chandler's soft lips touching mine. Soon, his tongue found it's way into my mouth and I reached up and touched his face with the other hand. His left hand cradled the back of my head as we sunk deeper into the kiss. A minute into the kiss, we stopped and looked at each other. He then stood up, took me by the hand, and we went into his room. He closed the door and locked it as I placed myself on his bed. He walked over and sat down next to me. I placed my hand on his thigh as he began caressing my face. I closed my eyes and could feel him gazing at me. With my eyes closed, he gave me a soft peck on the lips. The peck turned into a passionate kiss. Not long after, I was lying on my back with Chandler on top of me with my legs spread apart.   
  
"I miss you so much," he said in between kissing me.  
  
"Not more than I miss you," I said softly.  
  
"I seriously doubt that," he said caressing my hair.  
  
I smiled at him and touched his face.  
  
"You have no idea how much I miss you."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea," he said grinning.  
  
He leaned in and kissed me once again. As the kiss began to heat up, his hands found my butt and he gave it a light squeeze. I moaned and Chandler's tongue left the inside of my mouth. He allowed his tongue to find my lips and began sucking on them. I did the same as he started touching my breast. I had almost forgotten how good his touch felt, and how passionate his kisses were. I loved every minute of it. All of a sudden, the both of us stopped and looked at each other. I could tell that were thinking the same thing. Us being there wasn't right. He's in a relationship, and so am I.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.  
  
"This not being right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He touched my face and gave me a peck on the lips. I laid there looking into his gorgeous blue eyes, not wanting to move. I knew that he didn't either because he made no attempt to get up.  
  
"We're doing it again," he said.  
  
"I know. I know it's wrong, but I don't wanna leave."  
  
"I don't want you to leave either."  
  
"I do have to go."  
  
"Do you have to go now?"  
  
"I think I should."  
  
Chandler kissed me and then slowly got up off of me. I sat up, but didn't get off the bed. He was sitting next to me with his hand in mine.  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know. But I know it's not right. We're both in relationships.....  
  
"You didn't tell me that."  
  
"It's nothing really to tell."  
  
"How long have you been in this relationship?"  
  
"A year and two months."  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're not just saying that because I'm asking, are you?"  
  
"I don't love him. I really care about him, but I don't love him," I repeated.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I've never even slept with him."  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"I'm serious. He could be cheating on me for all I know."  
  
"So, you're telling me that in a year and two months, the two of have never had sex?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling you."  
  
"Why haven't you?"  
  
"I just didn't want to. I didn't have those feelings y'know?"  
  
"So, it's been over a year since you've had sex?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Wow," Chandler said grinning.  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, you're like a virgin again huh?"  
  
"Stop it," I said, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not. You're happy that I haven't slept with anyone in a while."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can tell by the smile on your face."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know better than to ask this question, but what about you?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, I'm not mad at you."  
  
"Good," he said, giving me a kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"No. And I'm not just saying that."  
  
"Good," I said, kissing him.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So, how is he taking you not sleeping with him?"  
  
"He's okay with it. He doesn't pressure me or anything. We had a discussion about it a few times, and he knows what happened with me and Tommy. I just told him that I wasn't ready to sex with him, and he barely brings it up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. He's really good about it. He's a nice guy."  
  
"You talk about him as if he's just a friend."  
  
"That's what he feels like. I mean, when I kiss him, I don't feel anything. And I know you're wondering why I'm with him."  
  
"Well.....  
  
"I don't wanna hurt him."  
  
"I see. But what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're obviously not happy with him."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You're hear with me aren't you?"  
  
"That's not why I'm here."  
  
"I don't mean it like that. I mean, if you were really happy with someone, you wouldn't cheat on them."  
  
"True. So I take it that you're not happy with Stacie."  
  
"That's an understatement."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am. I want you to be happy."  
  
"With Stacie?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"That's a no right?"  
  
"Chandler, you know how I feel about you. Now I have to go, before someone comes over."  
  
"All right."  
  
When I got up off his bed and walked toward the door, Chandler got up and gently grabbed my arm. I turned around. I was standing up against his door when he kissed me again. This time, the kiss was more passionate then the previous ones. He kissed me like he would never see me or get the opportunity to kiss me again. I was enjoying it so much that I began unzipping his pants. I wanted him so badly. Then I started thinking about what happened years ago before I left, and I broke the kiss.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
He kissed me gently on the lips and looked into my eyes for a few seconds before opening the door for me.  
  
"Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk. I'm never too busy."  
  
I left his room and was on my way to the door when he called my name.  
  
"Monica."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
When she walked out the door, I went back into my room and sat on my bed. I was grateful that all the tension between us has disappeared. When I saw her at the mall, things were so awkward between us. When I laid back on my bed, I immediately began to visualize images of Monica and I making out. Me touching her face. Her unzipping my pants. Her smiling at me. She has always been difficult to get out of my mind.   
  
It's a month later. I was sitting at my desk talking to Joey on the phone. He mentioned something about the gang hanging out after work. I wanted to go, but I had too much to catch up on. They said that they would be gone by the time I got home. When I got off the phone with Joey, I thought about calling Monica to see if she was going with them, but my boss walked in. He wanted to talk to me about firing someone, which I've always had a difficult time doing. But in this case, It needed to be done. The person I had to fire always came to work late, he was incompetent, didn't get along with the other employees, and wasn't cooperative. Everyone was complaining about him. This was what I hated about my job, although the money was good.  
  
When I had gotten home from work, I took off my shoes and walked into my room. I walked over to my closet for something to change into. When I found something, I changed my clothes and went back into the living room. Before sitting down, I checked my messages.  
  
"Monica, this is Chandler. I haven't seen you in a while because it's been really hectic at work. I was wondering if you were getting together with the gang tonight. I won't be able to because I'll be working late. Anyway, I'll be home later. Call me back."  
  
The other messages were from the gang telling me they were going out. I didn't feel like being home by myself, so I went back into my room to put on my shoes and my jacket. I turned out all the lights in the apartment except for my lamp that was by the phone, and left. Half hour later, I walked into Chandler and Joey's apartment. I noticed that the only light that was on was the small light that sat on the entertainment center. Chandler was sitting in his recliner. He turned the recliner around when he heard me walk in. He wasn't watching TV. He was listening to his stereo. Seconds after I walked in, the song "Stay," by Brian McKnight came on.  
He stood up without a word and as I walked over to him.  
  
STAY  
  
It's been, too long  
Since last I saw your face  
You been keepin' it, tight and everything  
Appears to be in it's proper place  
We laughed about, back in 94'  
Reminiscin', I'm hoping  
For a little old times sake  
Can you stay, can you stay  
  
I stood in front of Chandler and put my hands to his chest. He put his hands on the back of my hands and rubbed them gently. He then took my hands from his chest and put them around his waist. He gazed into my eyes and we kissed. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and he held me tighter. I put my arms around his neck, and soon my hands were in his hair.  
  
Do you, want me  
Anything like I want you  
Your body's callin'  
Tell me you can hear it too  
I'm still crazy for you  
What are we gonna do  
Can you stay, stay  
  
He slid his hands down to my butt. His hands felt so good touching me. Not only did I like the feel of his hands, but I enjoyed the feel of his lips and tongue touching mine. He was an amazing kisser. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. I touched his smooth face and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
The night is, young and  
A familiar mood fills the air  
I pour the wine and  
Run my fingers through your hair  
The mojos workin'  
Can you feel it  
It's almost time to reveal it  
Let's fly away  
What do ya say  
  
I always loved her gentle touch. She had a habit of touching my face, which didn't bother me at. She had the touch of an angel. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into my eyes and offered me a very warm and sexy smile. For the past month, we've been trying not to end up like this, but it hasn't worked. I want her near me all the time. I looked into her angelic face and we kissed. The feel her body pressed against mine got me very aroused, and she noticed. She broke the kiss and raised her eyebrow.  
  
Do you, want me  
Anything like I want you  
Your body's callin'  
Tell me you can hear it too  
I'm still crazy for you  
What are we gonna do  
Can you stay, stay  
  
Don't you worry 'bout a thing girl  
Everything's all right, it's all right  
See the smile upon my face  
'Cause we're together, together  
Let's forget about the past  
That was yesterday, yesterday  
But today is today  
Stay  
  
Instead of kissing her again, I held her close as we slow danced. She rubbed her hands up and down my back while I ran my fingers through her hair. She loved when I did that. She would hold me tighter and sigh.  
  
Do you, want me  
Anything like I want you  
Your body's callin'  
Tell me you can hear it too  
I'm still crazy for you  
What are we gonna do  
Can you stay  
  
When the song ended, I reluctantly stepped away from Monica and turned off the stereo. While turning off the stereo, she walked into my room. I turned out the small light that sat on the entertainment center, and walked into my room and closed the door. She was standing by the bed instead of sitting on it. I walked over to her and stood there looking into her eyes for a few seconds before kissing her. We stood there kissing for two minutes before lying on the bed. I took Monica's hands and placed them over her head. When I allowed my lips to leave hers, they found her neck and I slowly moved my mouth and tongue toward her breasts. Her shirt was still on, but that didn't stop me. My mouth went over her breasts and she let out a sigh. I looked at her while taking her shirt off. I saw the lust in her eyes that I was feeling. Once I had taken off our clothes, I reached over to my night stand for protection. She watched me as I placed it on, her arms still be above her head. I laid on top of her giving her gentle pecks on the lips.   
  
"Chandler."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go easy on me. I haven't done this in a while," she said softly.  
  
"Haven't I always?"  
  
I began kissing her the way she likes me to. I started off by giving her pecks on the lips and slowly making the pecks last longer each time before entering my tongue in her mouth. I took my time. I spread her arms apart and laced my fingers through hers. Seconds later, my tongue was in her ear. I moved a little and slowly entered her. She moaned as I found my way inside her.   
  
I squeezed Chandler's hands as he went inside me. The pain was definitely there. I was thankful he laced his fingers through mine beforehand. When his tongue left my ear, he looked at me while he gently moved inside me. I loosened up and the pain disappeared. He felt incredible. And looking into his face, made it feel even better. When he pushed deeper into me, I closed my eyes and moaned a little longer than usual. With my eyes closed, I could feel his eyes on me, which aroused me even more. I didn't realize how much I missed feeling him inside me until we were making love. He began to moan himself, as his laid his forehead against mine.  
  
"I miss this," I said in a low voice.  
  
"So do I."  
  
He let go of my hands and began to run them all over my body. I was in heaven. While in motion, he began to moan and call out my name. I held him tightly as he murmured in my ear. I ran my fingers through his hair. Minutes later, we rolled over and I was now on top of him. I then put his arms above his head and we both smiled. I leaned in and kissed him passionately as I began to move. When I removed my hands from his, I whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love making love you Chandler."  
  
He responded by moaning. When I sat up, he placed his hands firmly at my waist and began to control the movement while on his back. His hands moved from my waist to my stomach, and then up to my breasts. He gave them a light squeeze and I closed my eyes. He sat up and held me in his arms. Our lips touched as I continued to move. Him being inside me with his arms wrapped around me and his lips touching mine, felt absolutely amazing. He kissed me with so much love and affection and held me like a protector. He began to caress my thighs and broke the kiss to speak.  
  
"Monica, you feel incredible," he moaned.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I placed my right hand on her back and laid her down. As I laid her on her back, I slipped out. I laid on top of her and gently pushed myself back inside her. When I spread her legs a little further apart she moaned even louder. With my lips pressed against hers, the moans quieted a little. As I sped up the pace a little, she repeatedly called out my name when my lips left hers. In between her calling out my name I planted soft kisses on her lips. She touched my face each time I leaned in to kiss her. I love her touch. Her skin was incredibly soft and smooth, and so were her lips. She gently ran her hands up and down my arms, chest, and butt. With her hands running through my hair she began sucking on my neck. She felt so good that I couldn't help pushing deeper and deeper into her. Once again, she began calling out my name and telling me how amazing I felt. An hour later, as the lovemaking came to an end, we held each other tightly. I could tell that she didn't want to let me go. I felt the same way. I lifted my head up and looked her in the face. She was beautiful. Looking into her gorgeous face and feeling her body close to mine, I don't know how I was able to be without her for five years.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and how I can't believe I managed to be without you all this time."  
  
"I feel the same way."  
  
"So, are you staying with me tonight?"  
  
"After this, why would I not?" Monica said smiling.  
  
"You mean I get to hold you in my arms all night?"  
  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
"Wow. Must be my lucky night."  
  
"Mine too. I haven't had sex that good since the last time I slept with you."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know, I didn't expect for you to keep in touch with me as much as you have. You've been really busy with work."  
  
"Like I told you before. I'm never too busy for you."  
  
I touched her faced and smiled, grateful to have her here and in my arms for the night.  
  
  
SECRET RENDEZVOUS........... NEXT 


End file.
